Romantic Voice
by kuroyui
Summary: [ONE-SHOT] Rin were signed into Samezuka Singing Competition by Seijuro. And he asked Gou for help to pick a best song suited him. While he was practicing, a girl saw and heard him singing, and the girl become conflicted by her own feelings. Uta no prince sama reference. RinxFem!Haru (RinHaru). Please RnR.


**Here is one-shot for RinFemHaru.. **

**I know my crossover story(UtaFree) is on-going, but this one-shot was wrote a few months ago and edited by my friend,IzzatiNoPanda.**

**Writer and Idea: Me**

**Editor :IzzatiNoPanda. Thank you my friend.**

**The song is UtaPri reference. If you don't know, Ichinose Tokiya (Uta no Prince-sama) and Matsuoka Rin (Free!) have a same voice actor. **

* * *

**: ||ROMANTIC VOICE || :**

**Pairing:** Rin x Female!Haruka

**Warning:** OOC-ness.

**_[ Ahhh… ]_** -Lyrics

**xxxXxxx**

There is always various competitions being held by the Samezuka Academy, to drama competition, dance competition, or singing competition. Few selected clubs will send few contestants for the competition. And as usual, this summer, the academy held a singing competition, and Samezuka Swimming Club is selected. And the chosen member is…

"Fuck no! I will not enter that freaking singing competition!" Rin yell at his captain while his captain just grinning at his hot headed junior. Nitori fidgeted nervously as Rin raise his voice at the captain.

"Don't worry Matsuoka. You'll be fine. You have a pretty good voice when you sing." Mikoshiba pointed out as Rin glaring dagger at his red head captain.

"But you were better in singing than me Mikoshiba! Even Ai is better than me! You guys have better point than me at the karaoke last time!" Rin point at Nitori then at his captain while Mikoshiba grinning.

"Sorry Matsuoka, but I'll become the host. And besides, I become the champion last time I sang!" Mikoshiba punch his chest while his face is high up in the air, showing his proud look to his junior. Rin growling then gripped his captain collar.

"I don't care captain! Just delete my name!" Rin bark as Mikoshiba laughing loudly.

"It's too late my dear future brother-in-law! I already gave your name to the admin!" Mikoshiba eyes twinkle and Rin's stare at his captain with a look of horrified on his face.

"Cheer up Matsuoka! You will do great! Just go ask Gou-chan for help, I'm sure she will help her big brother ne? Alright, the competition is in 2 weeks from today, so good luck~! See ya Matsuoka!" Mikoshiba jog away while waving, and Nitori look at his roommate with a worried look. Rin clicked his tongue and look down at his junior.

"What is it Ai?"

"Rin-senpai. Captain just called you future brother-in-law isn't he?" Nitori asked and at this, Rin eyes widen and he clench his shark teeth.

"Mikoshiba Seijirou! Don't you ever lay your finger on my sister!" Rin scream on top of his lung, which the captain flinched when hearing the threatening scream of Matsuoka Rin.

**xxxXxxx**

"I'm home…" Rin greet when he enter his house. As he taking off his shoes, he heard running coming downstairs and then he as greeted by a powerful hug.

"Welcome home nii-chan!" Gou greet cheerfully and Rin smile down at his little sister. Then he remembered something important.

"Hey Gou."

"It's Kou!"

Rin rolled his eyes but ignore his sister protest.

"I need your help with something." Rin shyly ask as his eyes looking side way. Gou blinking in disbelieved at her brother. Matsuoka Rin, one of the people she know who have a big ego and famous of his tsundere-ness, asking help from her. She giggles, which earn a glare from Rin.

"Yeah sure nii-chan. Let's talk in my room." Gou suggested.

**-x-x-x-**

"Ahhhh. So that's what happened…" Gou spoke out after Rin told her his troubling situation. Gou went to her thinking mode, depth in though.

"So you know any songs I good with sis?" Rin asked, begging her for help. Gou spin her chair to the laptop on her desk. She began to scroll down selections of singers.

"Well nii-chan… Your voice sometimes remind me of, here it is~ HAYATO and Ichinose Tokiya of STARISH!" Gou point the names on her screen and Rin stand up from the bed and look over to her screen. He blinked.

"Well… go play their songs. I wanna heard it." Rin suggested and Gou clicked the play button.

.

.

.

"Oh… Hell NO!" Rin shout as he staring, more like glaring at his sister. Gou look back at her brother, giving him a grin.

"Oh you'll be just fine nii-chan." She gave him a sweet innocent smile, and Rin look horrified at her.

**xxxXxxx**

Rin doing his regular morning jogging, thinking to himself. Gou made him listen to the songs she recommended, and he hated to admit it, but the singers sound pretty good. If they sound good, it means he'll be fine.

Right?

"I guess this is pretty good place for practice." Rin suggested to himself as her took a detour to the beach.

As he stop at the beach, he stand beside the beach, putting on the earphones buds into both of his ears, and he hit play button on his MP3.

As he hearing the song began to play in his ears, he closed his eyes and inhale.

**_[Ah… kimi dake ni todoke kono kaze no oto yo_****_Feeling Heart…_**

**_mou nakanakute ii yo sono mama de ii_****_sora wo mite_****_Ah… My Sweetest Love_****_] _**

Rin sang out the sentences as he following the tune of the song. The breeze gently swept on his face, and he lips slowly turn to smile.

**_[ Blue… aoku kagayaku_****_hoo wo tsutau sono shizuku _**

**_Rise… shitte ita kai?_****_asu e no hikari da to_****_  
_****_Truth… kimi wa tabun ne_****_jibun wo mada yoku shiranai_**

**_sono namida wa kitto_****_kimi wo michibiku niji ni naru ]_****_  
_****_  
_**As he singing, he didn't notice someone is actually watching him. Her long black hair flown by the warm breeze as her blue eyes staring at Rin. She was amazed by him, his smooth and clear voice catches her attention. His eyes closed as he sang the song from his lips.

"Rin…" She whispered out his name from her plump lips. Her hand covered her face, covering her red flushing cheeks. She clutched her chest. Her heart beating fast, as her eyes start to water. Tears streaming down her cheeks as she gently wipe it away. Why is she crying as she listened to him singing?

Her hands start to trembles as she bite her lips. What is exactly this feeling? This feeling of excited, amazement, enchanted. Her heart beat rises, and her palms sweating. Just _what_ is this? What did he do to her?

**_[nagai tabi ni kogoeru nara_****_Ah… uta de atatamete ageru yo_****_ ]_**

Her eyes widen as he sang louder and clearly. His eyes open and he stretches up his arms, welcoming the breeze upon himself. His smile turning into a big grin, and sang loudly.

**_[_****_kimi ga negau koto no zenbu ga hoshi ni naranai kamoshirenai_**

**_dakedo shinjiru yume de areba_**

**_ikusen aru "yozora no ichiban kirameku hazu no houseki" sa ]_**After the long note of the song, he exhale and smile. He didn't know why, but the song is remind him of someone, someone he madly deeply in love with. As Rin look up at the sky, he felt another presence behind him and watching him. He turned around and his eyes widen.

"H-Haru? Y-You were watching all this time?" Rin asked as his cheeks turn warm. Haru blinked and look up at him, and gasps. He noticed her. Crap!

"Oi, why are you crying Haru?" Rin asked again as he notice tears on her cheeks. Haru snapped and run away from the beach, ignoring the red hair man calling her name.

**xxxXxxx**

Haru opened her front door and slide it close roughly. She stomped towards her bathroom and open the door. She took off her clothes and only in her swimsuit on her body, she jumped into her bath tub.

Haru sighed in relief as she pulled back her bangs, her eyes closed. Now her hot and sweaty body is gone, and she finally at peace. She laid her back and staring into the ceiling.

"Why am I feeling this way…?" She asked out loud and sunk half of her face into the water, and bubbling out bubbles in the water with her mouth. Image of singing Rin appeared on her mind, and she shook it away as her face turning red.

Rin voice rang in her head again and again, and she closed her ears with her hands. No! Every time she heard or even remembered those singing voice of him, her heart become uncontrollable. And it ache her heart. That's it! That must be why her heart hurting before! She can't hear his voice if she doesn't want to feel that way again! She satisfied with her own conclusion.

After few minutes in the bathtub, her stomach growls loudly and she hold her flat stomach. She hadn't taken her breakfast yet, and getting all stressed out without her favorite mackerel is a terrible. She sighed and step out from the bath tub. She put on her skirt and put her blue towel over her head to dried off her hair.

Haru walk towards the kitchen and as she open the fridge, the doorbell rang. She sighed but ignored it, thinking it was Makoto. But the bell ring again and again. She glared at the door and stomped towards the front door. As she opened the door, her eyes widen and slammed the door shut down again.

Rin's eyes widen as the door slammed on his face, but he slide it open again, glaring at Haru.

"Oi Haru! Why did you slammed the door on my face?!" Rin shouted as Haru glared at Rin. Rin blinked at this. Why is she… glaring at him?

"Haru?"

Haru closed her ears and look away from Rin. Rin's eyes turn into a hurtful emotion, seeing her like this… Don't tell him Haru hates him?!

"Don't talk to me Rin!" Haru shout at him, and his eyes widen more in disbelief. Haru close her redden face and run towards her room upstairs. He heard her door slammed close. Rin followed Haru upstair and open her door slowly, and saw her laying on her bed, her face closed with the pillow while her back was facing him. He blushed at the sight seeing her body shape when she's laying on her side.

"Oi Haru. Are you alright?" Rin call out as he slowly walk towards the girl. He saw her face turn to him for a second, and hide her face against the pillow again.

Rin touches Haru's shoulder lightly, but she slapped his hand away. He groan but stay silent. Yelling at her might get the situation worse, and he don't want to ruin his relation with her. He grunt and sat down on the floor beside her bed.

Haru stay silent as Rin look around the room as he scratches his red head. The room haven't changed much since last time he came. Well, except the fact that her room use to be painted pink now painted in sky blue colour. He shrugged it off and glance at Haru again, and her back still facing him! He sighed.

"Did you saw me at the beach earlier Haru?" Rin asked and startled Haru, as Rin noticed her shoulder flinched. He smirked.

"You did, didn't you?" At this, Haru throw the pillow at Rin face. Rin removed the pillow from his face and glare at Haru, but his eyes widen and his face turning into red crimson.

There she is, with her watery eyes, messy long hair and red face. She's sweating as she breathing in and out, rather in a hot way. She sat up as she close her lips with her wrist. Rin gulped at this sight of her. Damn, she look so sexy like that, plus she's in her swimsuit and wearing the skirt on, she looks like inviting him.

He shook his head and throw the pillow back at Haru, his face still flushed.

"D-Don't look at me like that Haru…" He whispered as he look away, his cheeks still red.

"What look?" She asked and tilted her head. Rin growled lowly at her.

"THAT!" He shouted, but Haru still clueless. Rin coughed out awkwardly and look at her in the eyes.

"Now tell me. You saw me at the beach right?" Rin asked and Haru's eyes widen but quickly look away from Rin's red eyes.

"No I don't. I didn't even pass by the beach today." Haru lied, and Rin groan at her.

"Don't lie to me Haru! I saw you at the beach!"

"So what if I saw you at the beach Rin?! Are you ashamed that I heard your singing?!" Haru shout back, and Rin's taken back a little, but his smirk back on his handsome face.

"I don't care about you heard me or not Haru." Rin answered as Haru glared up at him.

"But I do mind that… Why the hell did you run away when I call out to you like an idiot, idiot?!" Rin shout back, glaring into her glaring blue eyes. He actually quite enjoyed this. Seeing her being out of character like this bring amusement to him to no end.

"Don't talk to me Rin!" Haru shout at him, and he smirked as she turn her body, facing her back towards him again.

"Why is that?"

"Like hell I'm gonna tell you Rin." She spurted out, and he grinned. Seeing this side of her is quite adorable to. It's really rare to see Haru get all mad and all at him. But hearing those hurtful word from her is scarring his heart. He clicked his tongue.

She plopped down on the bed again, and a sighed from Rin is heard.

As Haru want to turn around, both of her head had been trapped by muscular arms and hand besides both of her head. She look up and saw a glaring Rin on top of her. She notice that her body been locked by his bigger body. His legs trapped her waist as her legs between his legs. Haru blushed hard at the position.

"R-Rin?"

"Haru. The hell are you talking about? First you slammed the door on my face, then next you said you don't want me to talk to you. Now you get all pouty and mad like a baby."

"I'm not a baby." Haru spout out, and Rin sighed. Haru knew, Rin might already saw through her. And if she lie more, it made the situation worse.

"Rin…"

"What?"

"Do you even know how heavy you are?" Haru blurted out, and Rin sat up. Looks like his planned to harassed Haru and made her confessed work.

"So… are you going to tell me now?" Rin asked, but Haru look away from him.

"No."

That's it! Rin had enough! He grab her wrist with his hand, and as she struggles, somehow the MP3 from Rin's jacket fall on the bed, and the earphone cord been pulled out, and the song Rin sang before were heard.

Haru and Rin's eyes widened and Haru picked up the MP3. She looked up at Rin.

"Rin…" She called out his name.

"What is it Haru?" Rin asked as he looked at her in the eyes.

"Please sing this song again…" Haru whispered but Rin heard it. His eyes stare at her, and Haru eyes turn teary again for an unknown reason.

"Haru… Why are you crying?" Rin whispered gently as he brushed her tears away with his thumb. Haru sniffs.

"I-I don't know. I just did…" Haru answered in whispered tone, and Rin gave her a puzzling look.

"I'm sorry Haru. Not right now…" He answered and Haru's eyes wondered why. Rin sighed as he knew her question already, and he groan as he scratch the back of his neck, his eyes look to the side with a light blush on his face.

"Actually…" Rin told Haru what happen about the competition and he entered it without his permission by his own captain. And Haru nodded in understanding.

"So you'll be singing this song later…?" Haru asked and Rin shrugged. He still can't decide the song he want to sing. Rin glance up at the clock on the wall and widen his eyes.

"Surprisingly, today time fly really fast. I guess I need to head back now Haru." Rin spoke up as he stand up and followed by Haru. They both went to the front porch and as Rin opened the door…

**KABOOOM!**

Thunders and lighting were heard and seen, with a heavy rain followed. They both look at each other and Rin gave her _'Please let me stay look till the rain stop'_, and she sighed.

"I'll made lunch." Haru spoke as she walk towards the kitchen and Rin followed behind her.

"I want meat! I want meat!" Rin told her but as she pull out mackerels out of the fridge, Rin's sulked.

"This is all I have." She answered and went to cook lunch for them.

**xxxXxxx**

It's already night time. But the rain still haven't stop. Which annoyed Haru to no end since Rin had to sleepover in her house tonight.

"Haru, can I sleep in your room like we use to?" Rin ask suddenly, startled the black hair girl. Her eyes widen as she turn her attention from the T.V to the red head. Rin smirk teasingly at her.

"No." She answer shortly, and Rin look at her.

"Why? You did let me sleep in your room with you last time didn't you?" Rin mention and Haru tensed at this.

Well… Last time she let him because they were having sleepover. And the others were also with them. Of course she won't mind.

But this, there is only two of them, a pair of male and female of teenagers in puberty. And Haru being with Rin is greatly bring a uncomfortable aura to her.

"Oh come on Haru. You want me to run through the rain outside?" Rin asked and Haru sighed at him. She look at him.

"You, sleep on the floor. The futon is in the closet. Go prepare it yourself." Haru commanded and Rin shrugged his shoulder and went upstairs to prepare the futon himself.

After 30 minutes, Haru went upstairs and when she open the door, Rin is laying on his futon on the floor while typing on his mobile phone while hearing songs on MP3. Haru walk past through him and lay on her bed. Rin eyes follow her body and shrugged.

Few minutes later, Haru's closed her eyes and fallen asleep. Rin sit up and look over Haru and he crawled towards her bed. He put his elbow on her bed and put his chin on his palm. His eyes staring on Haru sleeping face.

He touches her bangs and pull it back behind her ear. He slowly playing with her long hair.

_'__It's so soft…'_ He thought as he rubbed her head softly. She stretches lightly and went to her position before. Rin smirked at this.

He inhaled slowly as his eyes soften while staring at her.

**_[ _****_Oboete imasu ka Princess?_****_Hajimete atta ano hi_****_  
_****_ kimi wa hitori bocchi de_****_ sora o miagete ita… ]_**

Rin start softly sang as he play with Haru hair, a soft smile on his face.

**_[ jibun no mune no oku ni aru_****_jibun dake no houseki o_****_  
_****_ kimi wa tabun mada mitsuketenai dake… ]_**

He planted a kiss on Haru's forehead as blush crept on his cheeks. He pulled away his hand and sigh. Dammit, he still hadn't memorized the lyrics yet. Oh well, he still got time. He crawled back to his futon and fallen asleep.

**xxxXxxx**

On the competition day…

The Iwatobi Swimming Club walk towards their seats and luckily, their seats is in the second row, just behind the judges and VIP's. Gou smiling as they sit on their chairs. Nagisa chatting with Rei as Makoto just smiling at his fellow juniors. Haru kept silent as he look at the decorated stage in front of them.

"Gou-chan, how come we have one of the best seats?" Nagisa ask and Gou gave him a peace-sign with her finger, grinning.

"Mikoshiba-san invited us and told me that he will gave us the front seat to support nii-chan later." Gou answered and Nagisa smirked at her.

"Did you use your sexual appeal towards the captain?"

"Mou Nagisa! I didn't use my sexual appeal at all!" Gou protested at the blond hair and pouted at him. Nagisa snickered.

"Shh guys, it's starting." Rei nudge Nagisa's shoulder and their eyes went to the stage. Haru eyes didn't show any emotion as she still looking down at the pamphlet they receive at the entrance. Makoto who sat beside her peeked on the paper and his eyes scanned over it.

"Ladies and gentleman! Boys and girls! Students of Samezuka Academy! Welcome to the Singing Competition of Samezuka! I am Mikoshiba Seijuro will become your host today!" Mikoshiba walk in, wearing a dark red coat and surprisingly his hairstyle change. Few bangs fall on his forehead, and his hair had become longer somehow. Girls yelling his name were heard and he grinned. He greet the audience and he began to sing as opening.

"Rin turn is?" Makoto ask at his childhood friend.

"There is around 20 contestants in the competition. And his performance number is 15." Haru answered as she look up at the stage again.

"Ah! Looks like Nitori-chan will be perform before Rin-chan then!" Nagisa point at their friends names on the pamphlet in his hand.

As they enjoying the other contestants performance, Nagisa and Rei look at each other. They just went to the karaoke few weeks ago, and they saw the Samezuka Swimming Team singing points. And Rin's surprisingly achieved the point lower than their captain and Nitori.

"Hey Rei-chan, what if Rin lose?" Nagisa whispered to Rei, but Haru, who sat beside Rei heard him and look at his blond junior.

"He won't Nagisa." She spoke up and her eyes focus on the stage again.

"Haru-chan?" Nagisa ask Haru and she just ignored him. Makoto blink at Haru and he smiled. He continued watching the performance.

Minutes and hours passes. Nitori bow down after he finish sang his song as clapping were heard. As the judges taking their marks, Nitori walk to the backstage and high five with his captain. His captain grin when he saw Rin in his corner, looking pretty upset.

"Oi Matsuoka! It's your turn! Hurry up!" Mikoshiba shout at the red head and Rin growl lightly and stood up, walking to his captain. Mikoshiba smirk at him and gave Rin a slap on his back and Rin winced in pain.

"Make your sister and me proud Matsuoka!" Mikoshiba cheerfully grin and push Rin out. Rin stumbled a little and quickly compose himself. He noticed his microphone already on it stand. Rin walk towards it, his face full of confidence, but yet his eyes clearly show nervousness in him. The Iwatobi's, especially Haru notice this. Rin stand in front of the microphone.

Rin bow slightly and stand up again.

"I'm Matsuoka Rin, representing the Samezuka Swimming Club." Rin introduce himself and smile slightly. He saw Haru in the crowd, and he grin.

"Nanairo no Compass." Rin whispered into the microphone and the light in the auditorium were shut down, and spotlight were on him.

**_[Ah… kimi dake ni todoke kono kaze no oto yo_****_Feeling Heart…] _**

**_mou nakanakute ii yo sono mama de ii_****_sora wo mite_****_Ah… My Sweetest Love_**

**_Blue… aoku kagayaku_****_hoo wo tsutau sono shizuku_**

**_Rise… shitte ita kai?_****_asu e no hikari da to_****_Truth… kimi wa tabun ne_****_jibun wo mada yoku shiranai_**

**_sono namida wa kitto_****_kimi wo michibiku niji ni naru ]_**

As Rin sing, the auditorium eyes were focus on him. Rin's enjoying the song, singing with confidence and somehow he feel more… free.

Gou gasps while listening to her brother, but then focused on him, her face wearing a proud look. Nagisa and Rei look at each other and nodded. Makoto close his eyes, enjoying the song sang by Rin. The song is smooth and soothing, and Makoto look at Haru, and he smile.

Haru's eyes widen, her eyes sparkling as she listen to the song. This is the song she heard him sang at the beach. And this also the song that made her skipping fast, and her face flush at this.

Rin open his eyes, and his eyes look at the Haru seat, and he grinned.

**_[ Nagai tabi ni kogoeru nara_**

**_Ah… uta de atatamete ageru yo_****_]_**

Haru's eyes met Rin's, and she part her lips, muttering words that can't be heard.

**_[ Kimi ga negau koto no zenbu ga hoshi ni naranai kamoshirenai_**

**_dakedo shinjiru yume de areba_**

**_ikusen aru "yozora no ichiban kirameku hazu no houseki" sa]_**

Haru felt like flying. She didn't know why, but she is. As they staring into each other eyes, they fall into their own world.

Rin sang as he smiling and reached out his hand to her. Haru accepted his hand, and they dance to the song. Rin guided Haru in the dance, his red eyes meeting her blue eyes. Haru eyes turn teary, and Rin wiped it away gently.

**_[ _****_Mou nakanakute ii yo sono mama de ii_****_kimi wo mamorasete hoshiinda_**

**_futari shinjiru yume de areba_****_ano hi no taiyou yori_****_zettai ni sugoku kirei na_**

**_nanairo wo furaserareru… sekai ni ]_**

As Rin finish his song, Haru snapped open her unnoticed close eyes. She look around as thunderous of claps were heard in the auditorium, and Gou shouting 'That's my brother!'. Makoto clapping as he wiped the tears in his eyes with a smile. Nagisa clapping loudly and Rei kept muttering 'Beautiful…' under his breath.

Haru smiled at this. She look at Rin again, and Rin grinned at her. Then Haru's felt a wet trace fall down on her cheeks. She's crying, and she's realized it. But she didn't wipe it away.

**xxxXxxx**

"Yayyy! Rin won the first place!" Nagisa shouted happily as he raised his glass of juice into the air, and everybody cheers.

Rin won the first place, and he's proud of it actually. He never imagined he would win the competition. And everyone celebrated for his success with a party at Haru's house.

Everyone enjoyed the party until midnight. Nagisa and Rei went home together and Gou wanted to go to their house. But as Rin want to follow his sister, Makoto tapped on Rin's shoulder. Rin turn around to his bigger friend. Makoto gave Rin his trademark smile.

"Rin, you should accompany Haru today. She'll be alone. I'll send Gou-chan home." Makoto offered, but Rin gave him a puzzling look.

"But Makoto… Isn't she always alone?" Rin asked and Gou face-palm her face. She look up at her brother.

"Nii-chan, you _will_ accompany her tonight." Gou explained again, and Rin noted she stressed the word will, so that's mean he had to. He sighed.

"Fine… You better send her to my house safely Makoto. I'll kill you if you touch her." Rin barked and Makoto nodded in understanding. Makoto went out with Gou, and they walked away. Rin sighed and closed the front door and locked it.

_SILINCE…._

"Haru?" Rin call out, as he look into the kitchen. She's not here…

"I'm in the living room Rin." Haru called out, and Rin went to the living room. Haru's clean up the glasses and plates on the table. Rin sighed and picked up the empty pizza boxes and went to the kitchen. He throw it into the trash can.

"Congratulations Rin." Haru spoke up as she washing the dishes. Rin smirked at her.

"I must sound awesome huh?" Rin grinned and he puffed out his chest. Haru look up at him with her blank face.

"You can use the bath first Rin. I'll use it after you." Haru spoke again and Rin sighed. Rin went to the bathroom for a shower.

**xxxXxxx**

Rin laying down on the bed that were prepared by Haru. As he playing with his phone, he look up at the opened window and saw the bright moo that brighten up the room. He sat up and staring at the moon. His lips smiled.

Haru step in to the room while drying her long hair with her towel. She look at Rin and she smile softly. She sat down on her bed, and Rin's eyes turn to her.

"Rin, can you… sit next to me?" Haru asked, her cheeks redden as Rin blinked at this. He tood up and sat beside her. Haru look up at Rin and Rin face flush.

Seeing her under the moonlight like this… Her blue eyes sparkling, her black hair still damp from the bath, and her cheeks were red. She look so tempting like this. He gulped.

"W-What is it Haru?" He stuttered out, and Haru look down on her laps. She gripped the sheets.

"C-Can you sing to me again?" She asked, and Rin blinked.

"Nanairo no Compass?"

"No. The other song. You know… you sang to me when I slept last time." At this, Rin's eyes widen in surprised and his cheeks turn redder than before.

"Y-you mean… W-What?! Y-you heard me!? I thought you were asleep?!" Rin shout at Haru, and Haru shook her head.

"I didn't. I can't sleep at that time. But after you sang Rin, I fallen asleep." Haru told him honestly. They were silence between them.

"Did you awake when…" Rin want to ask about the kiss, but she nodded shyly.

_'Arghhhh!'_ Rin mentally screaming in his head.

"So… can you?" Haru asked again, but this time she's wearing a pleading look on her face. Rin startled.

"Since when are you good using those looks…" Rin cursed under his breath and sighed. He touch her cheek with his hand and his eyes soften. He inhaled and he began to sing.

**_[ Oboete imasu ka Princess?_****_Hajimete atta ano hi_**

**_kimi wa hitori bocchi de_****_sora o miagete ita…_**

**_jibun no mune no oku ni aru_****_jibun dake no houseki o_**

**_kimi wa tabun mada mitsuketenai dake… ]_**

Haru purred into his hand, as she smiled softly. Her eyes were closed, as she enjoying the soothing voice of his. Rin smiled at her as he close slowly his distance with her.

**_[ Kimi no se ni nemuru tsubasa wa_****_kaze dake o matter_**

**_mi o makasete me o tsumutte_****_kanjiru hazu atatakasa o_****_hikaru oka de machitsudzukeru_****_kimi ga habataku yume_**

**_te o tsunaide shinjite hora_****_isho ni tobitatou ]_**

Haru opened her eyes and her blue eyes staring into his red one, Rin's soft voice still singing as he interlaced his fingers with hers. Their cheeks redden as Rin put his forehead against Haru's.

**_[_****_Omoidashite (Feel My Heart)_****_ano egao o (Feel My Love)_**

**_tomaranai Music (Music)_****_niji no Melody (Melody)_**

**_towa ni kirameku_****_SUTADASUTO SONGU ]_**

With this, Rin softly planted a kiss on Haru's lips, and to his surprised, she kiss him back. Their kiss were a little awkward at first, but soon Haru deepened the kiss by wrapping her arms around his neck. He smirked as he sucks her bottom lips, and she moaned softly. Rin cheeks redden but he licked her bottom lips, asking for entrance.

As they fighting for dominance, Rin hand traveled down to her waist and squeezed it. Haru gasped and Rin entered his tongue into her mouth and explored inside her mouth.

They pull apart and gasping for air as Rin's eyes look into Haru's. Their face flushing red, and Haru giggled why Rin chuckled lightly, a smirk on his face.

"Haru… I-I…"

"I love you Rin." Haru confessed and Rin's eyes widen. He stuttered out words but Haru silence him again with another kiss.

"Dammit Haru… Let me tell yo-"

Another kiss.

"H-Haru…"

"Yes Rin?" Haru asked innocently, although her eyes didn't. Rin smirked and hold her cheeks with his large hands.

"I love you Haru." He whispered softly and he kissed her deeply. Haru smiled between the kiss. They fall on her bed, Rin laying besides her while his arm around her petite waist. Haru blushed hard at this.

"R-Rin…" She called out as she look up at him, but he already close his eyes. But he grunt softly.

"Yes Haru…?" He called back as he put his face into her hair. She smell so nice, her hair smell like lavender…

Haru sighed at this and she snuggled closer to Rin, holding his shirt as she hide her face on Rin's chest.

"Good night Rin…" With this, she snooze off. Rin opened his eyes and look down at her and his eyes soften. He kissed her head and smiled, and hug her tighter.

"Good night Haru… I love you…" He whispered softly and he close his eyes, and fallen asleep.

**xxxXxxx**

* * *

Please RnR. I'm so happy if you do that.


End file.
